1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to opening files in a computer system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for opening files using applications in a virtualized environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer system users may receive data files through a variety of media, such as via email, downloaded from the Internet, of from removable storage media, etc. In order to view a data file, the user's operating environment (operating system, internet browser, etc.) must first identify an application that is capable of understanding the data file and/or recognizes the data file's type. Files in computer systems generally have an associated file extension that may be further associated with an application to be used to open the file. For example, when a common user action such as a double-click is performed on a file, the file's extension may be used to identify a previously associated application to be launched and then used to open the file. Unfortunately, it is often the case that a file's extension is not associated with an application in the user's operating environment. If a file's extension is not associated with an application, a user may be prompted to select or browse for an application to be used to open the file. Browsing for, downloading, and installing an application may be tedious tasks requiring a level of technical understanding that is uncommon among computer system users.
In a virtualization environment, finding an application with which to open a data file may be further complicated. An application may be virtualized in a virtual software layer so that it may be installed on demand. Application associations are not generally available for applications that are not locally installed. Consequently, conventional browsing for an application may not lead to discovery of a suitable virtual software layer.
In addition to the above considerations, the use of file extensions to identify an application may present other problems to a user. Since file extensions may be easily changed, intentionally or erroneously, a file's extension may not be a reliable indicator of the application that is needed to open the file. In addition, there is generally nothing to prevent application vendors from using the same file extension for different applications. Also, it is possible for files to not have a file extension. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods of identifying an application in a virtual software layer to be used to open a data file that account for these concerns.